I am Senor Senior, SR and I am Senor Senior, Jr
by captainkodak1
Summary: The Seniors discuss their veiws and dealings with Team Possible.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own the "I am" series of fictions.

Greetings friends, looks like I am getting closer to the end of the "I am's". This time it is the Seniors. I hope that you will like this one as you have the others. I have done this one in a similar fashion as the tweebs. A regular font is Sr. speaking and the bold font is Jr. I may not get another "I am" out before StD is shown here in the states. That is because I will be concentrating on writing the "I am's" for Kim and Ron which I hope to post back to back the same evening that StD is shown. For those who can recognize it. There is a joke in Senor Senior, Sr. first line. I will tell you at the end what it is.

I am Senor Senior, Sr. and I am Senor Senior, Jr.

Greeting my friends, am your host Senor Senior, Sr. Welcome to my fantastic island. This is my son Senor Senior. Jr.

**Whatever, hello, welcome, hope you have a good time.**

I am glad that you have come to visit us. I hope your stay will be a comfortable one. Junior, have you made arrangements for our guests.

**Oh, I was supposed to do something I am not a travel agent or luggage person.**

Junior, you will make arrangements for our guests immediately.

**Oh, so now I am your arrangements person very well.**

Please, let us have a seat by the pool. Please excuse the wall and fencing. The Book of Evil told me that all villains are supposed to have barbed wire walls and search lights. Yes, yes, I am a multi-billionaire and a member of the Billionaire's Club. But my hobby is trying to take over the world.

**Father, I have set up it all, they all have rooms overlooking the water. There is a big disco dance planned for tonight so we can party into the night.**

Junior, these people did not come here to go to a party, they came here to talk about our main nemeses, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

**KIM POSSIBLE! Ah my blue fox, someday she will appreciate me as her yellow trout.**

Junior, forget that ridiculous book. You have to forgive my son, he is new to villainy. Yes, my Book of Evil tells me step by step what to do in facing my adversaries. Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable.

Kim Possible, is a young bright young lady who happens to be a cheerleader for the local high school and in her spare time she is a world saving crime fighter. She and her friend have stopped many of my grand schemes. Ron Stoppable is a bright young man who is at her side assisting her in every way. Those two wonderful young people have stopped my evil plans 6 times…6 times I tell you.

**Five, six, seven, who's counting, the young man was once so well dressed, now pffft, he is back to his old clothes. Miss Possible always seems so well dressed.**

Junior, it the honor of a villain to keep track of his defeats by his nemesis, so that when he finally defeats them he can tell of his final victory after so many defeats. The first time we were defeated was here on my island. I had just gotten my Book of Evil and had made my island as it is today. Of course I had carp instead of piranha in the moat. Kim was almost defeated, she was cowering from one of my spinning tops of doom when the nice young man rescued her.

**Ron Stoppable had his rodent throw my favorite comb into the water. I liked that comb, it did wonderful things to my hair. He was nice enough to direct me to the stairs.**

The second time we met I almost had Team Possible in my power. I had designed a disco ball with a hypnotic beam. I had them in my power and they were dancing the night away in their cages. My mechanical band playing away. But they got away and defeated my plan and my laser eyed band. They worked so well as a team that day, I heard that she was coaching her brother's soccer team at the time. She must have been a hard but good coach.

**They got away, but you ruined my party. And my beautiful disco ball was destroyed. By the way, father, did you see the wonderful soccer kick that young man used to kick my wonderful disco ball. Pele himself would have been proud.**

Ah, yes then came the time I swore revenge on the Billionaires Club for kicking me out to the club. Just because I had my plans foiled by a "teenager". They said it seemed improper for a member to cavorting all over the world with an American teenager.

**Father, they took my lobster. They didn't get my book though. I learned that I was a yellow trout. It was only later that I learned that wonderful young lady was a blue fox, my true soul mate.**

I almost had them again with my freeze ray, but they escaped again. That rodent of Ron Stoppable turned off my freeze beam and rescued them. They then went to the club and foiled my plans. Junior, if you had not spoiled my aim we would have won.

**But, father, she is my blue fox, I couldn't let you hurt her.**

Then, my friends, my Book of Evil suggested training for the people in my group. So I hired that young lady away from Dr. Drakken for awhile. She taught Junior many things, but Junior seemed no longer to have time for me.. I learned later that Miss Possible had to have a tutor for one of her classes at school. This news astonished me as she is such a good student. Then I learned that she was having trouble in a cooking class and of all people it was Ron Stoppable tutoring her in cooking. I snuck into the school where Mr. Stoppable had set up his restaurant. He is a wonderful chef. Maybe I can kidnap Miss Possible and her ransom would be a full course meal prepared by him. Hmm.. I will need to consult the Book of Evil on that. Miss Shego and Junior were caught trying to capture a cookie recipe. I rescued them from the authorities and I terminated her contract as I felt Junior had learned enough.

**But, father, I was learning so much from her. I am sorry we no longer had time to practice our evil laughs together. But she was teaching so much. I mean I was stealing things. Like all that wonderful hair gel.**

Oh, I remember having to store all of that, and you still used all of it. Ah, then Junior kidnapped a boy band for hostages so that he could become a pop-star. They would not listen to him otherwise But the band he picked had lost its popularity and the plan failed.

**It might have worked if that young man that helps Kim Possible hadn't been with the group. He helped them get away. He even showed them how to use their dancing to avoid our lasers. I thought something was wrong when there was one too many. I could have been a pop-star father. By the way father, Ron Stoppable can dance very well.**

Yes, Junior, who knows how it could have worked out. But the last time Miss Possible defeated me was at the extreme games. I was participating in many events but Kim Possible was always there to foil my plans. Even Mr. Stoppable created a new extreme game of umbrella flying I think. Miss Possible surprised me with her cheerleader moves in the air as we jumped that day. Then Junior turned me in for the money.

**But father, I got you right back out again. We were almost out of money. Now we are back with all our money.**

Yes, Junior, the two of us together again. We must practice our evil laughs again this afternoon and consult with the Book of Evil to see what we need to try next. I saw a chapter where the villain is supposed to honor his adversary if and when the hero and the partner of the opposite sex start to care for each other. I believe last I saw of Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable that there seems to be the start of an attraction between the two of them.

**Father, are you saying I have lost my blue fox to a pink sloth. That is not supposed to happen. That is a 10 on the weirdness scale, that is …**

Junior, behave yourself in front of our guests. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are honorable adversaries and from what my spies are telling me they are seemingly becoming closer. If this is so we should honor them and leave them alone. Let them fall in love. Then Junior, the Book of Evil allows that we should kidnap one or the other and force the other to surrender to us. Hmmm…what can I do to help the romance along? Alas, I will think of something, who knows maybe they will get married. I tell you Junior and guest if those two wonderful young people fall in love and marry, I would gladly pay for the wedding. Hmm…Alas….it is late and I do believe that it is time to eat. Junior, escort our guest to the dining room.

**Okay, at least we are having lobster tonight. I must find a mirror I feel that the wind has damaged by perfect haircut. I must call François to come and care for it. This way ladies and gentleman, on the way I can show you my collection of combs and brushes to care for my perfect hair.**

Junior, take them straight to the Dining Room. I think I will send Miss Possible some flowers in Mr. Stoppable's name. I shall have to consult the Book of Evil for suggestions on getting your adversaries to fall in love so you can later defeat them. Ah hah hah hah. Please ladies and gentlemen let us dine.

Thanks for reading this one on the Seniors. The joke in that first line is that is the same saying that Ricardo Montalban, who does the voice of Senor Senior, Sr. used in the show Fantasy Island when he greeted his guest as they arrived at the island. Sorry, bad joke but it was too good to pass up for an old timer like me.


End file.
